Never Slap Five With God
by projectfireside
Summary: Rory picks a fight for Marty againist a Colin McCray. But why are they constantly thrown at each other when they can't stand each other? A Cory?, for now.
1. Welcome to the Terrordome

AN: For the rest of the story: don't own anything Gilmore Girls. That's about it expect, I hope you enjoy!

"So I found out my father isn't really my father after all."

Rory's eyes got big and her mouth fell. "What Marty?"

"Yup, my mom finally told me," Marty said nodding.

"Oh my God," Rory said thinking about it.

"I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him," Marty said with a little smile.

"I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now," she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"My dad looked really relieved," he said looking at her.

"He did not."

"I heard him say, 'whew'," he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, that is amazing."

"So what did you do this summer?" Marty said trying to change the subject back to him.

Rory looked at him very uncomfortably and said, "Well, we so should have started with me."

Marty was about to say something but Rory saw some guy run into him, which looked like he did it on purpose.

"Oh, sorry," Marty said apologetically.

"No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?" the guy said throwing his hands slightly up a little.

Then one of the guys he was walking with put his arm around him and said, "Not everyone is staring at you, Colin."

The other guy Colin was walking with had blond hair and had turned around at his friends stopping. "Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort," he said like a snob.

The second guy that had put his arm around Colin said sarcastically, "Maytag repairman," which when she heard this Rory had to smile at the picture of Marty in that outfit.

Marty just nodded and said, "I've bartended for you - for your parties."

Logan nodded now and said, "That's right, you have. You're a talented man," then to Rory, "He makes a kick-ass margarita."

Rory smiled at this guy and Marty just chuckled and replied with a, "Thanks."

"Good to see you again. What's your name?"

"Marty. Uh, this is Rory," Marty said nodding towards her.

He nodded towards her and said, "Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?"

"Nope."

"Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?" he asked.

"Branford."

"Oh, excellent - Branford. All right. Good running into you," he said and continued walking with a blond that he had his arm around the whole time.

Colin stayed for another second to say, "Excellent shirt," and to Rory, "I see what you see in him."

They heard from Logan who hadn't gotten very far say, "Don't be an ass Colin."

Colin started walking backwards to catch up with the rest of them said, "Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small."

"Hey," Rory said causing all four of them to stop walking and look back at them. "Who are you guys, the posse of Judi Dench?" That remark shocked Marty; he didn't think she'd do that.

Walking back Colin was the first to speak to her comment. "Excuse me?"

"That attitude you guys seem to share," Rory said trying to explain it to him.

"What about it?"

"Is like you are the heir of her," she said.

"Ouch," said the guy who made the Maytag comment before laughing.

"Finn shut up," the blond guy had said.

"Can I ask what's your problem with us?" Colin asked.

"The fact that you feel you can talk to people like you did with Marty," Rory replied.

"And how did we talk to him?" Colin inquired.

"Like he was below you. Just because he bartends, and doesn't have everything handed down to him doesn't make him any 'smaller' than you," she replied very annoyed.

"Mate, let's just go," Finn had said.

"No Finn. What did I say that was so bad?" Colin said putting his attention back on Rory.

"Well that friend to all who are very big and small joke wasn't exactly very brotherly," Rory.

"I simply meant he was short. I know basketball players that are 6'3," Colin said shrugging.

"No you didn't," Rory said.

"If you wanna read into it that way go ahead," Colin replied.

"Who do you think you are?" Rory asked curious.

"Colin McCray meet Rory Gilmore," Marty said sighing getting sick of this little fight they were having. "Rory let's go," he said trying to pull her with him.

"Fine," she said walking with him.

"Nice meeting you Gilmore, hope to have more pleasantries soon," she heard Finn say has she walked away.

Once they were out of earshot of them Rory said, "Marty why do you let them talk to you like that?"

Marty just shrugged and smiled, "Good tips?"

"Very true."

"Rory you didn't need to get into that with him like that," Marty said to her.

"I know but I they needed, but hey I gotta go to my first class, bye Marty, "Rory said walking off towards her first class.

She walked in and took the last seat available that was closest to the front. She sat down and placed her bag down and took the last sip of her coffee. Placing the empty cup she dropped her book that was on her desk. She reached down to get it but bumped heads with someone else. She looked up to see who it was.

"I'm sorry I didn't know- you've gotta be kidding me," she said has she realized who it was that she bumped heads with.

"Miss Gilmore, we meet again," Colin McCray said smiling at her.


	2. Serious Inquiries Only

I just want o say thank you all very much for the very wonderful reviews. I do also feel there aren't nearly enough of this pairing.

"_I'm sorry I didn't know- you've gotta be kidding me," she said has she realized who it was that she bumped heads with._

"_Miss Gilmore, we meet again," Colin McCray said smiling at her._

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked annoyed.

Colin shrugged and said, "Not quite sure, wanna fill me in?"

"It's called a classroom, where little things called classes take place. In these classes you also learn things," she said like she was explaining it to a three year old, and she thought she pretty much was.

"Mhmm, must have gotten lost somewhere along the line," Colin said taking a look around the room.

"Then leave," Rory said pointing to the door.

Colin sat back and got comfortable before replying, "Nah, I think I'll stay a while."

Rory just sighed and mumbled "Impossible," under her breath.

Colin just sat back to watch her be annoyed by his jokes. The teacher did eventually come in and start teaching. Colin didn't really care about what he was saying, hell he probably already knew everything he was saying. He just watched how into the class and focus the girl next to him was.

Colin's thoughts were interrupted some time later by the movement of everyone around him. Apparently he had missed the part of the lesson that went, "Class dismissed." Rory ran out there the quickest she could, too quick for Colin to catch up to her.

Rory had rushed to the coffee cart. She needed all the caffeine she could get her hands on after that class.

"One large coffee," she said walking up and opening her purse to look for money.

"Same thing but put the lady's on my tab," she heard a voice say to her walking up to the cart. She looked up to see who the voice belonged to. She saw a blond hair boy smiling at her.

"Don't put mine on the man's tab please," Rory said to the worked.

"Come on, let me buy you a cup of coffee, my treat," Logan tried to barging with her.

"No," Rory said shaking her head.

"An apology coffee?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"For what?"

"Being the Judi Dench posse has you called it before," Logan said putting down a twenty when the worker placed two large coffees down.

Rory took hers and took a huge sip of it. "Whoa, slow down there," Logan said who had never seen anyone react like that because of a drink.

"Sorry, I'm just in a big caffeine need," she said blushing while starting to walk off, which Logan had to follow her.

"I can tell that one. So where you off to now?" he said keeping up with.

"The paper, you?" she asked being polite.

"Well what do you know, the Yale Daily News was calling my name too," he said while they took a turn.

"How about that," she said while wondering why these boys can't leave her alone. They finally made it to the door of it where Logan quickly grabbed it and opened it to let her pass before him. She just smiled and walked past him. She ran straight to her desk she had always had. Logan had decided to take the seat right across from her.

Rory just tried to ignore him until she heard some people walk in loudly.

"Huntz!" she heard an Australian accent say and figured it was the guy from people who she remembered has being called Finn.

"Huntz! When I heard you were walking in to the news room mate I had to see it for myself," he said walking up and sitting on his desk.

"Ah yes, might has well make one appearance for daddy," Logan said sitting back in his chair.

"Logan, Finn what are you guys doing in here of all places?" Colin said walking in now.

"Well mate, I had to see the one and only Logan Huntzburger at action in the Yale Daily News," Finn said standing up and placing his hand on Colin's shoulder.

Colin didn't hear what Finn said and stopped in his tracks when he saw Rory. Logan noticed this and said, "Colin you remember Miss Gilmore, the woman who you exchanged lovely words with earlier."

"Yes, he remembers," Rory said going back to work.

The boy started talking about God knows what when Finn got up from Logan's desk again after pretending to find the 'hot new scoop' and said, "Alright mate's I'm bored here, let's go."

Colin nodded and started to walk out along with Logan. "Nice to see you again Rory," Logan said on his way out.

Finn stayed back for a second. "So you and Colin?"

Rory looked up at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

Finn smiled knowing she was oblivious to how Colin reacts to girls. "Alright, anyways love, we're going to a party tonight," he said has he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her desk and started scribbling on it. "Here's the address," he said handing it to her, "You should come tonight."

She took the piece of paper and nodded before saying, "Thanks, but I think I'm busy tonight."

"Doing what? No, let me guess, being bundled up in the covers reading some award winning book? Am I right?" Finn said smiling.

"No, I'm going to visit my boyfriend," Rory said truthfully even though every other night it'd be true.

"Really? You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do," she said nodding.

Finn started towards the door while saying, "Alright, well if for some reason those plans get canceled, you now have a back-up." She watched him leave and went back to work.

After a very bad make-out session, if you can even call it that, Rory sat back in the divers seat and sighed very annoyed. "So that went very well," Rory said joking and trying not to think about the pain in her neck from hitting the door by accident.

"Something like that," Dean replied sounding very angry.

"Look, Dean I'm sorry this didn't-" Rory had started to say.

"Rory stop, you know this was terrible, just come out and say it," he said like he was annoyed with her.

"Dean, what the hell did I do?"

Dean sighed this time and said, "Nothing."

"How can you be frustrated with me right now?" Rory asked trying to sound comforting but ended up just sounding aggravated.

"Rory! I never said I was!" he said raising his voice.

"Fine Dean," she said sighing at this whole situation.

"Maybe you should take me back to my parents," he said quietly.

"Maybe," Rory said and started up the car. The ride over was full of painful silence. Rory finally pulled up to the Forster's home, which wasn't a moment too soon.

Dean started to undo his seatbelt and open the door when Rory asked, "We're still on for tomorrow right?"

"I don't think so," he said uncomfortable.

"Oh, why are you working tomorrow night again?" Rory said a little disappointed.

"No," he said quietly again.

"Dean, what's going on here?" Rory asked confused.

Dean sat back knowing he wasn't getting out of here quickly. "Rory this isn't working."

Rory was shocked but still had a comeback. "Why because we couldn't have sex tonight?"

"What? No Rory, that's not it," he said surprised she'd say that.

"Then what is 'it' Dean?"

"Rory, you broke up a marriage, my marriage to Lindsey. I mean look at what damage I caused and it isn't even working."

"What? I broke up a marriage?" Rory asked now not getting annoyed but angry.

"Yes Rory!"

"Hold on a second here Dean, you were the one who showed up at my house that night, you were the one who started this whole thing, you were the one who cheated on your wife, you are the one who got married too young. If you are regretting it now, then that is just too damn bad, now get out of my car," she said opening his door for him. He just looked at her quickly and got out and walked straight up to the door without looking back.

Rory sped off and started towards Yale. About half way through she remembered she still lives with Paris and quite frankly didn't want to deal with her right now. It was already too late to go back to Stars Hollow to hang out with her mom. Then she remembered something from before and found the piece of paper she was looking for. What she really wanted to do right then was just let go and have fun. She wanted to go to that party.


	3. Heads I win, Tails you lose

"Drink up mates!" Finn screamed to his friends while practically shoving a tray full of shots with blue liquids in them.

"What the hell are those things Finn?" Logan asked grabbing one anyway.

"Oh you didn't know? It's mystery shot Wednesday mate!" he said excited.

Finn, Logan, Colin, Stephanie all took a shot enough though they knew it was one of Finn's concoctions and knew it'd be hurt them in the morning. "Excuse me mates," Finn said noticing something else going but no one cared what it was. They all figured it was a redhead.

Finn made his way through the group of people. "I knew you couldn't resist a party," he said once he walked up to Rory.

"What can I say?"

Finn realized he was still holding the tray of shots, "Here take a shot."

Rory took one quickly and downed it. "Thanks." Finn smiled at her already seeing she was going to get piss-drunk tonight.

"Come on love, join the rest of the group," he said has he started to walk back to the group. Rory had no idea where he leading her but she didn't care. He finally stopped and said, "Mates, Rory. The only person you don't know is Stephanie. I dare you to pick her out," Finn said smiling.

To Stephanie she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Stephanie."

"Good Job! Shots all around!" he said has he passed around the tray again.

Rory had been hanging out with Finn for most of the party. Logan had at one point tried to hit on her. But even a drunk Rory could realize he was just a jerk with money to hide it.

Finn had fun hanging out with Rory but he couldn't help but laugh at Colin. He was with Steph most of the time, but his attention always seemed to be on Rory- watching her with him. Finn thought Rory was a great girl, but he didn't want to have anything with her.

Finally he couldn't stand Colin's eyes watching them. He knew he'd only stare and ever do anything but he also knew he just needed a little push.

"Hey love," Finn said putting his hand on her back.

She took the shot that was in front of her before answering with, "Yeah Finn?"

"I'm about to do something gorgeous that you will probably want to slap me for but you can't. You can't because it will benefit you greatly," Finn replied.

Rory looked a little confused but nodded. Finn lowered his head slowly but than crashed his lips against hers hard. He nibbled on her lower lip before she started to suck on his upper lip. After a few seconds Rory let Finn deepen the kiss. They sat like this for longer than intended. They finally did break apart for air.

Rory still had a look of confusion on her face and said, "What was that for?"

"You'll see love, now I'll go get some more drinks," he said smiling and getting up. On his way up he saw Colin staring at him with shock. Finn just smiled at him and winked.

Colin couldn't believe what he saw. And that wink? What the hell was Finn doing? He got sick of sitting there and got up. He walked over to the other side of the room and took the seat that Finn once occupied.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Oh, hi," she said realizing who was sitting next to her.

Colin took a sip of his drink he was carrying before saying, "So I actually didn't know you were you going to be here."

"Well Finn invited me earlier," she told him nodding.

"Really? That gosh darn Finn," he said taking another sip.

"Yup."

"So I saw you two just now, looked like you were getting pretty heavy."

"Yeah, we were I guess," Rory said now knowing what else to.

"So you like him?" Colin asked annoyed with her answer.

Rory rubbed her eyes, "God, I'm so tired."

Colin looked at her and noticed she didn't look so good. He put his arm around her and said, "Here, let me take you home, you don't look so hot right now."

She nodded and let him lead the way out of the apartment. Finn saw them leave and smiled. _Sometimes that boy can be so predictable, _he thought to himself. Rory was practically asleep while holding onto his shoulder. "How are you feeling Rory?" he asked concerned.

"Tired," she replied into his chest.

"You have fun tonight?" he said trying to keep her awake until he reached her dorm since he had no idea where he was going.

"Oh yeah, so much fun," she said sarcastically.

"What, making out with Finn wasn't fun?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah, it's just me and my boyfriend had a fight and we are now over," she said not really caring about it tonight.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry," he said very fakely.

"And to make it worst he was my first boyfriend, ever, who I lost my virginity to while he was still married," she continued.

"What?" Colin asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know," she said getting sleepy again.

"You live in Branford right?" he said remembering that her friend Marty mentioned something about that earlier.

"Yeah, number 5," she mumbled.

"Branford here we come," he said and continued walking until he reached her door. He let go of her so that she could open the door and he lead her to the only open door in the suite that had to be hers he figured.

He slowly put her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. She fell asleep almost instantly. He went around and found some aspirin for her and placed on her end table by her bed with a glass of water. On his way out the door he found a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and placed it with the water and aspirin.


	4. I paid for her She's mine

AN: I did not forget about you guys, I swear! I've just been really busy- I went to London last week and didn't get any internet, so I am sorry and here is a extra long chapter to consolation. I have to say also, that the rest of the story is based on a quote I read, and I'll tell you the quote in the last chapter but it fits the story, so I figured, "Hey why not?"

Rory slowly started to open her eyes. She stirred to her back and slowly sat up. She immediately regretted it when her head started to pound like crazy. She slowly got up but something caught her eye on her side table by her bed. She picked up a piece of paper that was leaning against a glass of water she didn't remember putting there. She unfolded it and read it.

_Rory,_

_You learn your lesson of not to take _

_funny colored alcohol from Finn?_

_I took you home last night, you got_

_pretty bad last night. Here's a glass_

_of water and some aspirin for that_

_hang over you are bound to be_

_getting in the morning. I hope you _

_feel better._

_Colin_

She looked over the piece of paper and saw both the glass of water and the aspirin. She smiled at the nice gesture before she remembered why she got so drunk last night. The whole fight with Dean came back to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by some knocks at the door. She placed the note down where she found it and walked out to the common room.

She opened the door and was greeted by Marty. "Hey," he told her. "I've got leftovers," he continued and held up a paper bag.

"Gah, not so loud Marty," she said backing up and waving her hands to show that he should come in.

"What's up Rory?" he asked a little concerned while sitting on the couch and diving into the food.

"Hung over," she said simply and took a seat next to him.

He looked at her and laughed, "Are you serious? I didn't think you ever drank."

Rory lightly pushed him and laughed a little before saying, "Shut up, I feel like crap right now."

"What made you drink?" he said smiling at her and handing her some fancy food.

She took a bite of the food before shrugging and saying, "Me and my boyfriend got into a fight last night and broke up and I didn't feel like coming back here and I was invited to a party so I went."

"Was it fun at least?" he asked happy all of a sudden.

"Yeah, it was, or at least the parts I really remember where," she said taking another bite.

"So what party was it? The one on the 3 floor?" he asked innocently.

Rory opened her mouth to answer him but she heard a knock at the door. "God, people need to learn how to knock quietly," she said getting up while rubbing her head.

She opened the door and heard someone whisper, "Hey, how's the hang over?"

"Why are you whispering?" she asked in a normal voice.

"Head doesn't hurt?" he asked in a more normal voice.

"Oh it does, but I can deal with normal voices. Don't even think about raising your voice though," she said warningly.

"Well I brought you some coffee," he said handing it to her.

"Thank you, come in," she said opening the door more. "Marty you know Colin right?"

"Uhh, yeah," he said kind of confused. "But I didn't realize you guys were friends, specially after you practically yelled at him yesterday," he said.

"We're not friends, he just took me home last night," she said taking her seat next to Marty and drank her coffee while Colin took the seat opposite them.

"Yeah, and I just wanted to check up on her. You know see if she was alive," he said joking.

"Right. Well I have to go," Marty said getting up.

Rory got up too, "What? Why Marty?"

"I got a lot of study to do," he said walking closer to the door.

"But aren't you going to enjoy the rest of the food?" she asked feeling bad realizing he hated Colin and his friends.

"Nah, you have it. Nice seeing you again Colin," he said walking out.

"Yup," Colin fit in before the door shut. Colin stood up after that and said, "Alright, come on let me take you to get some hang over food."

"No, Colin it's fine I got Marty's food here," she said waving her hands at them to prove her point.

"Put it in the frige, go get dressed and come get food with me," Colin said pleading her.

"Colin you don't have to do this," she said feeling bad for the second time in under 5 minutes.

"What's there to feel bad about? You're actually saving me from a hung over Finn, which I might want to add is not a fun Finn," Colin said smiling at her. "Now go get dressed, I'll wait out here," he said pushing lightly towards her room and took a seat on the couch.

Rory got quickly changed and walked out of her room, which was greeted with a sort of wolf whistle. "Absolutely stunning," Colin said smiling at her blushing.

"I remember you promising me some food," she said smiling and getting her coat.

"I believe I did," he said following her out the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Colin asked her after the waiter left.

Rory looked at him and asked, "What?"

"What you just ordered could feed a 3rd world country," Colin said amazed a girl could even attempt to eat that much.

"Oh boy, you need to stop hanging around girls who eat water," Rory said smiling.

"Oh, and what are you meaning behind that?" Colin said smiling himself now.

"Colin can you eat water?"

"No," he said confused.

"Exactly," she said laughing.

"So you feeling any better?" he asked while taking a sip of glass of water.

She nodded before he asked cautiously, "And about the boyfriend?"

She sat back and sighed. "I don't know. I told you about that didn't I?"

"Yes you did. I believe your words went along the lines of your first boyfriend who you lost your virginity to while he was married," he said laughing.

Rory laughed at this also, "My God I am a open drunk book."

"Open drunk book?"

"I'm hung over, shut up," she said laughing more. "Anything else I should be remembering."

"Well you did have your tongue down Finn's throat for a little while," Colin said getting a little tense remembering it but still smiling at her reaction.

Her mouth fell open and she looked at him. "You're joking right?" Colin shook his head getting an even bigger smile. "Why would I do that?"

Colin shrugged before Rory went, "Give me your cell phone."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Hand it over mister," she said holding out her hand.

He went into his pocket and handed it to her. He watched her press some buttons before placing it by her ear.

"Morning sunshine," she said rather loudly into it. "What's that too loud? Aw you're hung over? Rory… Yes baby… No I think my voice level… So I hear we kissed… Alright made-out… What I'm wondering is why… Keep it in your pants Finn… Good bye baby," she said in a raised voice through out the whole thing but she partially screamed goodbye cause Colin to crack up.

"That, was just, way too funny," Colin said in between laughs.

"Serves the boy right," she said and pointed to the waiter who was bringing their food.

"Oh my God I can't believe you finished that entire plate," Colin was telling Rory laughing while he was walking her back to her dorm room.

"I keep telling you Colin, not every girl has had gastric bypass surgery and can eat more than a piece of lettuce," she said laughing also while they turned the corner to the hall of her room.

"Ouch Rory," he said placing his hand over his heart. They stopped in front of her door. She leaned against the doorframe to say her goodbye to him.

"So I had fun at lunch," he said smiling at her.

"I've had worst lunches in my life," she said smiling at him too.

Colin took a deep breath and asked, "What do you say we go out to dinner tonight?"

"By God you move fast," she said laughing a tiny bit.

"I like to cover my basics," he said nervous.

"Okay, well alright, I would like," she said smiling.

Colin smiled and started to walk back a little, "Alright, good. I'll see you here 7:30 tonight, same place, oh and dress nice," and walked away. Rory just smiled and went into her dorm.

It was 7:25 and Rory was standing in front of her mirror looking at herself amazed that she was on time for once. She had chosen a simple but nice light orange dress that was wavy material and with a black strip around the stomach. The dress went to about her knees and she chose a simple pair of black heels.

Has if on cue that she was ready, she heard a knock from the front door. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. She opened it and said, "Right on time."

Colin was smiling at her when she opened the door. He was a little taken back by how great she looked. "You look absolutely fantastic Rory," was all he could think of telling her at that moment.

She blushed like a little girl at this, which Colin found even more intriguing. "Come on let's go get some dinner," he said and grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her along to his car.

"So where we going?" she asked once they were inside the car.

"It's a surprise," he said surprising.

"Hey, that's not fair," she said pouting.

"Don't worry you'll love it," he said smiling.

In a little while they pulled up into this tiny restaurant. The front of it was beautiful covered in all sorts of flowers. Colin smiled at her and grabbed her hand and brought her into the restaurant. The inside dim but not too dim and was covered in candles and flowers everywhere.

A waitress brought them to a reserved table in one of the corners. They took their seats and Rory looked around again. "God Colin, this place is so nice."

"I figured you'd like it here," he said looking around himself.

"I love it. I didn't even know this place existed, how did you find it?"

"I actually come here very often," he admitted while she smiled at him before he continued, "Yeah it has the best Italian food around, and this place is way too quiet for Finn and Logan so I just never thought of bringing them here."

"Then why'd you bring me here?"

"Because you don't throw things at people," he said smiling at the memories of Finn. Colin looked at Rory who seemed to be enjoying herself and breathed in before saying, "Rory, I have to tell you, all I could think about today was today's lunch."

Rory looked at him for a second before nodding," I know what you mean."

Colin sighed, he felt like he was flying above the ground. "Really?"

"Really," she said nodding and smiling. The waitress came back to take their orders but Colin didn't even noticed.

"So I had fun tonight," Rory said leaning against her doorframe… again.

"I think I heard that before," Colin said leaning in a little bit.

"Well it is very catchy," Rory said leaning in a little bit more.

"One of the catchiest," he said quickly before he crashed his lips against hers closing the gap between them. He fought with her tongue for longer than he intended but it was just so easy to kiss her. He heard her open her door and he broke apart from her to get some air. Rory grabbed his hand and pull him inside. She closed the door once they were inside and she pulled him in the room a little more thanking Paris for not being there tonight.

Within a few more seconds Colin broke the distance between each other and crashed his lips against hers. They were back at the same fight they were outside the door within a few seconds. Colin lightly pushed her back until something stopped them. Rory's leg was around his hip now with his hand on it while he was kissing her neck.

Rory started to take over his jacket little by little. Once that was gone she was working on the sweater he was wearing. Colin had removed her jacket while one hand was working on the shoe of the leg that he was holding. Soon the dress and pants were gone and they both stood there in his boxers and her panties.

He was kissing her throat while unhooking her bra while she was pulling down his boxers. Colin gently pulled down her panties and took a second to look at her. He was so flying sky high right now.

He quickly put on a condom and started to kiss her deeply again. She threw her legs up around his hips when he first gently entered her. He was kissing her shoulder waiting for her to tell him to continue. She placed her hips against his to signal the go.


	5. An appetite for flesh

AN:I am so sorry for again, the fact that it took me so long to update. I've just been so busy with other things that this story completely fell out of my mind. But anyways, on with the story!

Rory woke up with blankets huddled around her and Colin's arm tightly around her hips with his hand lying lazily over her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes and was struck by the feeling that she didn't want to move. Usually she got out of bed rather quickly, but right then, she never wanted to leave that spot. It was exactly where she wanted to be. What she didn't realize was that Colin had been up for a little over a half hour. He had been watching the rhythmic flow of Rory's breathing.

She turned around to his eyes open looking straight at her. She smiled a little and he pulled her closer to her. They didn't realize how long they had stayed like that until they heard something ring somewhere. Colin moaned in annoyance because the ring sounded a little too familiar. He got up grabbed his boxers and went to his pants. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny sliver phone. "Hello?" he said into it, not hiding his annoyance in his voice. "I was doing incredible before… What? Why? Yeah, yeah, I'll be there… Bye," Rory heard while still lying in bed.

"Who was that?" she asked curious and still very sleepily.

"My father he wants me to go over to the house for some 'top secret' reason," he said pulling on his pants.

"Do you have time to get some coffee?" she asked sitting up while keeping a blanket over herself.

"I have time to walk you there but I have to go back and get clean clothes," he said pulling on his jacket. "So, come on! Time to get dressed," he said smiling at her while he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She smiled but held onto the blanket that was covering her extremely tight.

"Oh, Rory sweetie I saw everything last night, when you weren't feeling so shy," he said smiling and looking her up and down.

She blushed and said, "Shh Colin, get out let me get dressed quickly."

"Fine, fine my dear, just hurry I don't have a lot of time," he said walking outside.

Rory walked out less than 5 minutes later in a pair of jeans and a long sleeves shirt. "Let's go," she said grabbing a jacket off the chair.

"Yes ma'am," he said and grabbed her hand.

"So you had fun last night?" Rory said just trying to make conversation.

"Wasn't too bad in my book," he said smiling her and let go of her hand but instead placed his arm over her shoulders while all at the same time she nuzzled closer to him.

"You have a book?" she asked joking.

"Everyone has a book my dear," he said has he saw Logan and Finn walking towards them.

"Hey man, your dad called you?" Logan said once they were in earshot of each other.

"Yeah how do you know that?" he asked a little confused.

"My mom tried getting me over to her house I played the paper excuse again," Logan said smiling.

"You do know you owe stories correct?" Rory said piping up.

This was when Logan realized whom Colin was holding onto so tightly. "Yeah I know, so where are you guys off to?"

"I was bringing her to get some coffee than I was gonna grab some clean clothes than head off," Colin answered him.

"I'll take care of her coffee you just head off," Logan said smoothly.

"Nah it's okay, I think I have time to get her some coffee," Colin said knowing what Logan would do with Rory.

"Oh, come on, you know how your mom is with you being a second late," Logan said making a point.

"Colin I don't want to make you late," she said honestly even though she would rather be with Colin than Logan.

"You sure?" Colin said looking at her. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Alright well I guess I'm off, Finn come with me," He said letting go of Rory.

"You got it mate, lovely to see you again love," Finn said and winked at Rory, which made her laugh. Colin started to walk away but stopped once he heard Rory say, "Hey Colin, wait I forgot something." She walked up to him and kissed him deep to prove a point to the other two. She finally broke them apart and smiled him before saying, "I think someone promised me coffee?"

"That would be me," Logan said walking up to her and lightly pushing her away from Colin and towards the coffee cart. Colin stood there for a moment and than said, "Let's go," with a smile.

"Who was right mate!" Finn said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh shut up Finn," he said walking off leaving Finn to follow.

"Two large coffees," Logan said to the coffee worker. He than turned back to Rory and asked casually, "So you Colin?"

"Uh, yeah we are," she said taking her coffee and took a sip.

"You guys actually dating or just sex buddy's?" Logan asked in the least condescending voice he could.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Only that Colin isn't known for his relationships," he said shrugging.

"What do you want from me?" Rory asked a little sick of this guy.

"I'm just wondering, what you guys talked about it yet?"

"No we haven't, we haven't had time to yet. Now you have fulfilled your promise of getting me coffee now I have to go to the paper," she said starting to walk away.

Catching up to her Logan asked, "What do you need to do in the paper?"

Rory didn't bother to stop walking or to look at him but still replied with, "To work a my article, what most people go there for."

"Can you help me with an article of mine?"

"I've read some of your stuff, you don't need help," Rory said knowing her didn't.

"Yes, but I can't make out anything in my notes, and you can see the disaster that can become of that," he said trying to persuade her to look at him.

"If you can't read them what makes you think I can?"

"No idea, but don't you think if I actually a piece in Doyle wouldn't live in fear of my father for another day?"

Rory thought that over. Logan's father had come by to talk to Doyle, which always ended in Doyle turning to liquid. "Fine, come with me to the paper, I'll help you if I can."

"Alright teach," he said smiling.

"You used the wrong 'there'," Rory told him as she was reading the final copy of his article on the protest that was suppose to happen in a few days.

"I did not," he said leaning over her shoulder to see his paper.

"You did too, it's t-h-e-y-r-e. You are say they are so it's they're," she said writing it down.

"Fine you win," he said falling back down to his green chair next to her. He watched her read his article with enormous concentration and while she marked things that needed to be changed. She finally looked up at him and said, "All you need to do is fix a few grammar errors and it's perfect."

"I couldn't have done it without my wonderful helper," he said winking at her smoothly.

"You're a good writer Logan," she told him sliding back in her chair relaxing.

"I better be, it's in the Hunztburger blood and I would have absolutely no future if I wasn't good," said typing on the keyboard.

"Your family is making you take over the business?" she asked interested.

"Daddy says," he replied shrugging.

"What if you wanted to be a doctor? How would they react?"

Logan looked at her amazed and said, "There's other professions other than journalism?"

"That bad?"

"Nah it could be worse, they could have a family business of being excellent clowns," he said smiling at her.

"Now that would be bad," she said laughing at imagining him in a clown costume.

He hit enter and raised his hands before saying excitedly "Done!"

Seconds later paper came out of the printer and Logan grabbed it. "Now I'm going to go give this to Doyle and me and you are going to go get something to eat," he said walking away leaving her no time to disagree.

A few minutes later Logan returned with a smile on his face. "What's making you so happy cowboy?"

"Oh nothing, I just love the look on Doyle's face whenever I hand him something, or just talk to him," he said laughing a little. "Now come on, grab your coat I know the best Chinese take out place."

"Alright, want to watch some movies?" She said getting up.

"Your place or mine?" he said following her out the door.

"Uh, let's say my place."

"Works with me," he said smiling.

"The Chum scrubber?" Logan asked Rory about one of her DVD's.

"Yeah, that was an okayish movie, it reminded me of Donnie Darko a little, want to watch it?" she asked him walking in with plates and taking a seat on the couch.

"Sure thing," he said popping it in to the DVD player.

"He's gonna kill himself! He's gonna kill himself!" Logan said excitedly.

"Logan!" she said 'lightly' slapping him in the stomach.

"Ouch Ace!" he said holding his stomach in mock hurt.

"Oh shut up that didn't hurt at all!" she said making fun of him.

"That did too!" he said arguing with her.

"Right," she said nodding and turning back to the movie. When all of a sudden it started to fast-forward. She looked over and saw Logan holding the remote. "What are you doing?"

"This part is boring," he said plainly.

"It is not!" Rory said trying to get the remote from him. He smiled and sat up higher so she couldn't reach it. She tried to jump up higher but it didn't quiet work too well. She finally stood up to get when he slide it behind his back.

"Give it back!" she said laughing and tried to get it from his back but when she tried to get it he'd bring it to the other side further away from her. "Logan!"

"Yeah Ace?" he asked laughing at her.

"Come on we're missing the best part of the movie!" she said trying to plea.

"Oh we are not," he said back to her.

"We are too!"

"Fine here," he said handing her the remote. When she went o reach for it he laughed and pulled it back to him.

"Logan!" Rory said and moved forward to him so she was partially on his legs.

"Yeah Ace?" he said leaning in a little.

"Umm.." she mumbled not sure what was going to happen next.

Logan smiled and gently placed his lips onto hers. She didn't fight back or anything but let him kiss her. She even kissed back surprisingly. But for some reason she kept thinking that this kiss would come back and bite her in the ass.

Logan lightly pushed her down so that she was lying on the couch and that he was on top of her. The kiss had deepened at some point. All of a sudden they heard a knock and Rory jumped up.

A little shaky Rory walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Colin," she said realizing this was the bite in her ass.


	6. Really, I'm glad the romance is gone

AN: Okay, so I know I suck. It's been forever since I've updated this story, so here it is, hope your wait as been worth it.

"_Logan!" Rory said and moved forward to him so she was partially on his legs._

"_Yeah Ace?" he said leaning in a little._

"_Umm.." she mumbled not sure what was going to happen next._

_Logan smiled and gently placed his lips onto hers. She didn't fight back or anything but let him kiss her. She even kissed back surprisingly. But for some reason she kept thinking that this kiss would come back and bite her in the ass._

_Logan lightly pushed her down so that she was lying on the couch and that he was on top of her. The kiss had deepened at some point. All of a sudden they heard a knock and Rory jumped up._

A little shaky Rory walked over to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Colin," she said realizing this was the bite in her ass.

"Hey Rory, what do you say we go get something to eat. Maybe even talk a little?" Colin said while smiling at Rory. He'd noticed her face was a little bit redder than usual. Also she didn't look excited to the proposition at hand.

"I'm sorry I can't go out right now Colin, I have company," she said looking towards the ground and opening the door more so he could look into it. Colin peeked past her to see whom she was entraining.

"Logan," he said in half greet half shock. Logan was looking at him in the eye with a stare that Colin met. Colin instantly knew the face he had on. It was his 'fun-face' as Finn liked to call it. Logan had always gotten a certain smirk to him after he'd hook-up with a girl.

Rory trying to break either the silence or the awkwardness asked, "Colin would you like to join us? We were watching some movies."

Colin turned back to Rory at the sound of her voice, breaking the stare. His face had gotten neutral at some point and all he replied with was a, "No, I wouldn't want to walk in on your guys evening. Enjoy each other," has he said this he would give the occasional glance to Logan. Colin turned to leave and actually started to before Rory stopped him.

"Colin, what's wrong?" she said almost out of breathe, or at least that's how Colin wished she'd be.

He had stopped and turned around. "Just go back inside Rory, Logan's waiting for your entrainment."

"What are you talking about Colin?" Rory said now standing out in the hall herself.

Colin laughed at himself for a second. He looked down at her and smiled. "Rory, I've known that boy in there for most of my life, I know when he gets lucky. Just go in there and finish up the night how it was suppose to before I interrupted," he said before turning around again.

"Colin wait," Rory said walking down the hallway to stop him.

Colin turned around to tell her one last thing, "You know Rory, I wanted to take you out to dinner to thank you for giving me an excuse to not go on another business trip with my father."

"I don't understand," Rory said confused.

"I wanted to be with you, but now I think I'm going to call him and tell him to get me a ticket to London," Colin said walking away and not turning back.

Rory stood in the hallway and watch Colin walk off for a couple minutes. She hadn't changed her point of stare until she heard Logan's voice. "Ace, he'll calm down. Let him take his meeting in London. Come on let's go finish our movie," he said about to grab her hand.

"No Logan," she said stepping away and bringing her hands closer to her. "I think it's time you leave."

Logan stared at her for a second to she see if she was serious. "Fine," he said and walked away. Rory didn't bother watching him walk away but just went into her room and grabbed some clothes and threw them into a bag and headed to her car.

"Mom!" Rory said threw the people that were walking around for the elections.

"Oh hey Kiddo! I thought you couldn't make it," Lorelai said giving her daughter a hug.

Rory just shrugged and said, "I got away, anyways who's winning?"

Lorelai smiled brightly and said, "Jackson is by a landslide!"

"Aw, about time someone knocked Taylor out of the running."

"Yeah, but how do you think Taylor's gonna take the news?" Lorelai said thinking back to the image of Taylor eating whipped cream out of the can.

"I don't know, not good I think," Rory said looking at her.

"Yeah, but hey- you okay?"

"Yeah why?" Rory asked her mother.

"You just seem a little weird, that's all," Lorelai said nodding.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to find Lane, see you later," Rory said starting to walk away.

"Yeah see you later," Lorelai said watching her.

"Rory!" she heard someone's voice say. She looked around to see who was calling her and she saw Dean. She started to walk away not wanting to talk to him. "Rory wait," she heard him say and soon he was lightly pulling her arm to turn her around.

"What do you want Dean?" she said finally looking at him.

"To apologize," he said simply. "To apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just had a bad day and I took it out on you, I'm sorry."

"Dean this isn't going to work," Rory said shaking her head.

"Why not? I mean come on Rory, this is our second chance, let's make the best of it," he said hopeful.

"Dean, this is our third chance, and it still isn't working. Me and you, we're just too different now. It won't work. I'm sorry," Rory said and turned around and walked away.

Dean stood there and in last efforts to stop her from leaving he called out to her. "I love you though." Rory stopped walking but didn't turn around. She realized who she really needed to talk to right then. She took a sigh and walked to her car, leaving Dean behind.

Lorelai snagged a bottle of champagne from the counter that was suppose to be used for celebration purposes and started to walk up stairs. She slowly walked to Luke's door and knocked on the doors, this is after she realized the lights were out.

"Who is it?" she heard him grumble in his apartment.

"It's me Luke, open up," she said happy.

"Lorelai, what are you doing here?" he said still sleepily.

"We won," she said smiling and lifting the bottle up. "I figured we'd toast to the occasion."

"Lorelai, I have a early delivery in the morning. And I hate champagne, you know that," he said almost back to sleep already standing up.

Lorelai was shocked he was this grouchy, "Sorry, go back to sleep," she said walked away and joined the rest of the party.

Rory stood outside a door for a second thinking over what she was going to say before knocking. She took one final breathe and knocked three times. After about a minute and a couple more knocks the door opened. She looked in and stare a bag packed and ready to go.

"What are you doing here?"

"Colin I wanted to talk to you," Rory said looking up at him.

"You're too late Rory, I already have a ticket. I'm leaving for a couple days," he told her simply.

"All me and Logan did was kiss, I swear. If you need to go to London go, but I will be here when you get back," Rory said and gave Colin a kiss but he pushed her off.

"No," he said.

"I don't want Logan, Logan wants me. I on the other hand want you Colin, call me when you get back," she said looking him in the eye and walking away.


	7. This is what frustrates me

**AN: I suck at updating- I know.**

After leaving Colin's apartment Rory went straight to her dorm. After everything that's happened what she really needed was a hot bath and a good night's sleep. Has she was walking down the hall towards her door she noticed someone was standing outside it and was about to knock.

"Marty?" Rory asked unsure.

"Oh, there you are. I was just knocking on your door," Marty said as he saw her walking down the hall.

"I saw. What's up?" she said as she took out her keys.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight," he asked while watching her open her door.

Opening her door Rory realized she didn't want to be there. "Actually that's an excellent idea. Wanna go out to eat or something?" she said as she turned to look at him.

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Perfect," Rory said closing her door.

"Are you serious?" Marty said in between laughing fits.

Giggling a little herself she replied, "Yes, why is that unbelievable?"

Marty tried to calm down before answering her. "Because Logan and Colin are the biggest players in the history of Yale and you have them fighting over you. God Rory you upset one of them. I didn't realize that was even possible."

Rory now realized she did in fact do everything Marty just said.

Colin had reached the hotel and was extremely tired and worn out. He tried to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about what Rory had said to him before he left. He knew he over reacted when he saw Logan's at Rory's and that he probably shouldn't have blamed it all on Rory but that didn't matter now. Colin pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket on the floor and found Rory's number. He suddenly heard her voice on the other end.

"It's Rory, leave a message," followed by a beep.

"Rory, uh it's Colin. I think we need to talk. Um, bye," he said and hung up the phone even more frustrated then he was before.

Colin stood up and started to pack, again.

**AN: I'll write more soon, I swear!**


End file.
